The Families Quarrel
by Miss Uzumaki
Summary: Naruto starts his new high school and already he had caught the attention of the four hottest boy in school. Wait, what? stay away from them? why?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: o.O**

**A/N: Sorry again, I thought about this all night and I think I should add this prologue to make it more interesting. You can say this ruin the story but…oh well.**

* * *

**Prologue**

"He seems so peaceful."

"Yeah…"

"Did the doctor say when he's going to wake up?"

I shook my head as I stare at his face, his mouth covered by the oxygen tank that was helping him breath.

"What are you going to say when he wakes up?"

"I'm sorry…" A fist connected my face and I was sent flying off of the chair. I could feel the slight numbness on my face but I ignored it completely. I deserved it.

"You're sorry? It's your fault that he's like this!" he shouted at me.

I had my head down the whole time. Because I knew it was true. It was my fault.

"I'll come back to check on him." he growled and left; leaving us alone.

I got back up on the chair and continuing look at him. He was right, he do look peaceful, too peaceful for that loudmouth of his. The constant beeping of the machine is really starting to tick me off.

"Do you remember the day you came to school? I did. I remember everything about you. Your smile, your laugh…" I ran my hand through his soft blond locks. The bandages wrapping around his head covered up most of his hair.

I felt something wet on my face. I laughed when realization hit me, I was crying.

"This is funny; you were the one who always cried. Remember that time when you were crying in the music room when I started playing? You love it when I play don't you? Wake up and I'll play again."

His face continued unmoving, "Oi…wake…up. You're sleeping…far too long."

More tears are running now, "Please…wake up."

Suddenly his face scrunch up in discomfort, "...What?"

The machine started beeping crazy and his chest was heaving, I start panicking as the doctors came rushing in.

"Please go out sir, we have to operate." A nurse said.

"Wake up idiot! You can't leave me! Do you hear me if you leave me I'll kill you!"

"Sir you really need to leave the room." The nurse said frantically as she pushes me out.

"If you die…I won't forgive you….NARUTO!"

* * *

**A/N: Yep…awesome…**


	2. New School and stuff

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Chapter 1

"So this is going to be my high school?" the blond boy stare in amazement at the big school in front of him, "Konoha High School, watch out because Naruto-sama is coming!" he grin widely and rode home on his bike.

* * *

"Dad! Mom! I'm home!" I yell in the house.

The smell of dinner fills the house as two head popped out from the kitchen, both my parent eagerly shouted, "Welcome home!"

"Dinner ready in 5 minutes okay?" my dad said with a smile.

I grinned, "Awesome, so what's for dinner today?"

"I'll let you take a guess." my excited red head mom said with a big smile.

I smile already knowing the answer, "Ramen?"

"Bingo! That's my boy!" squeal my mom.

Me and my dad chuckle at my overly excited mom who was already running back into the kitchen to get the ramen out. The table was filled with a big bowl of ramen and we all grin at each other and clapped our hands together. "Dig in!" my dad shouted

It was like a battlefield. Everybody was taking seconds, thirds and before they know it the gigantic bowl was empty. "You boys have plate's duty tonight." My mom smirked as she stood up to stretch.

"Yes ma' am!" he both salute and gather up the plates to the sink.

"Naruto, did you check out your high school?" my dad asks while handing me a plate to dry.

"Yep! Dad, my new high school is huge! I think I'm going to enjoy it there!"

"I bet you will. You study so hard to get into the high school of the elites. Just stay away from the rich boys. Especially the Uchihas, the Sabakus, the Hyuugas and Naras."

I stared at my dad, "Who?"

"They are the big companies that rule throughout Tokyo. These companies were also the companies that ruin your dad's life." I turn around staring at my mom who wasn't as cheerful as she was before.

"That's enough Kushina. That's old story and Naruto don't need things to worry about before school. Go to bed early for school tomorrow."

"Alright…good night dad, mom." I said as I walk toward the stair.

"Good night!" they both shout.

I close my door gently and fall straight on my bed. Even though I was exhausted, sleep didn't take over as it usually does. There was clearly something wrong, mom who was always awfully cheerful had a deathly vibe she never had. I should really stay away from those people. I mean there is no way I would encounter those rich snobs…right?

* * *

"Hey Sasuke I heard a new boy is coming."

"Does it matter to me? Why don't you tell that to the idiot over there." said a cold voice

"Who are you calling an idiot?" A voice as cold replied.

"Oh this is so troublesome; again with those two arguing. Neji you could have just said nothing." mumble Shikamaru.

"Don't blame everything on me. You should blame Uchiha." murmur Neji

"Can you guys shut it? You're giving me a headache."

"Cut it Sasuke you're always having headaches." mumble Shikamaru

**Fangirls**

"Kyahh! They are fighting, they are so sexy!" Haruno Sakura a pink hair girl screech.

"Gaara is so hot, Sasuke so cool, Neji is so sexy and Shikamaru is so charming. They are the perfect group!" whisper Yamanaka Ino

"Sasuke is the coolest." said Sakura

"No Gaara is!" said TenTen

"I agree with Haruno, Sasuke is the coolest!" Ino cried.

"Don't…you…guys think Neji…is?" stutter Hinata

"Of course you're saying that he's you're cousin Hinata! I still think Shikamaru is the coolest." mumble Temari

"Temari, Gaara is your brother! You should be on his side!" shout TenTen

"Sorry, but I still think Shikamaru is the coolest!"

"No it's Sasuke."

"No Gaara."

"Neji…"

"Stop arguing its Shikamaru." Nobody even bother with the girls who argue for another couple of hours.

The door to the classroom opens and the masked face sensei walks in shutting all the conversations up. "Alright people, there is a new student, so be quiet and welcome him. You can come in."

The door opens and a boy walk in. His hair was blond with eyes that resemble the blue sky. Also he has three scars like marks on each of his round cheeks that make him look like a fox.

"Hi my name is Uzumaki Naruto." I grinned.

Nobody speaks but you can see people staring at the boy up in down with disinterest. _Rich brats…_

"Sensei, where do I sit?"

"There's a seat over next to Inuzuka. You could sit over there. Inuzuka stand up."

A boy with brown spiky hair and red long marks down his cheeks and dog like teeth stood up.

I walk down the row and sat at my assign seat.

"I'm Inuzuka Kiba, your Uzumaki Naruto right?"

"Yeah…" I stare at this boy questionly.

"Since you're new here you want to hang out with my friends at lunch later?"

_Huh? A rich snob is talking to me. As long as he is not related to the names dad mention…_

"Sure. I mean I don't have any friends yet." The boy grins "Great see you at lunch then."

The four boys stare at the blond with disinterest eyes, but something was triggering in their mind that even they didn't notice yet.

* * *

The bell rings saying that it is lunch time. "Naruto let's go to lunch." grin Kiba

I smile back and follow the boy to the lunch room.

Going to lunch, I got to meet a few people that are not rich snobs. Kiba who parents own pets stores all over Tokyo. There is Aburame Shino who doesn't talk much, his parents own the well known insects shop in Tokyo; Akimichi Chouji who eats a lot who parents own the most famous BBQ shops; Rock Lee…umm he has a bowl cut and bushy eyebrows who parents own all the gyms in Tokyo.

"You must be Naruto-kun. When do you have gym? You can meet my Sensei who teaches youthful boys like you! I can't wait to train with you!" The bushy brow boy exclaimed with fire around him.

"Uhhh…sure."

"You can ignore him." All the other boys said in union. I can't help but laugh causing them to laugh also.

_All these boys' parents are pretty well known throughout Tokyo and they all seem to have quite a bit of money. But they all seem nice enough, maybe this school doesn't have snobs like I think it would. This might be a GREAT year for me._

The four boys went to lunch and sat at their usual seats. Girls were squealing over them as usual which they ignore as usual. The four boys' eyes were wandering around and spotted the new boy. Their heart skipped a beat when they saw the boy laugh with the mutt group.

'_What gotten into me, over a boy? I'm an Uchiha for crist sake.'_

'_There must be something wrong with me. Gaara get a hold of yourself!'_

'_Don't stare! Hyuuga don't stare at boys this way!"_

_'Oh Shikamaru, Shikamaru. Why are you thinking such troublesome things?'_

"_I'm not GAY!" _the boys thought in union.

Naruto heard the girls squealing and looks up. There sitting were four boys that are staring at him with weird looks.

I turn toward Kiba who was still laughing. "Hey Kiba, who are they?"

Kiba stop laughing and turn toward the way I was looking. "Oh, it's Uchiha Sasuke, Sabaku Gaara, Hyuuga Neji, and Nara, Shikamaru.

"Yeah there is Sabaku Gaara-Red the boy with red hair and a tattoo on top of his head and Kankuro is his brother; Uchiha Sasuke-Blue the raven boy with onyx eyes; Nara Shikamaru-Green with a ponytail and Hyuuga Neji-Purple with the long hair and pupiless eyes." Explain Kiba.

My head snap back toward the four boys. _Uchiha Sasuke, Sabaku Gaara, Hyuuga Neji and Nara Shikamaru? They are related to the companies dad told me to stay away from. I must stay away from them!_

"You better stay away from them. They are not nice people." Kiba warn.

"Oh you bet I will."

* * *

The bell rung and lunch is already over.

Walking toward the doors with Kiba and the others I can't help but look at the 4 boys that are coming this way also. The 4 boys give out a kind of feeling that pisses me off.

Without looking I trips over Kiba that is behind me and causing him to step back onto a very angry Uchiha Sasuke.

"Watch where you're going," He snaps

"I'm sorry. I wasn't looking." Kiba quickly reply.

"Hn You thinks sorry is good enough?" he glares at Kiba like he wants to kill him.

I can't help but to snap back. "Hey he said sorry already what else do you want?" _oh why can't I keep my big mouth shut._

The raven turns toward me and glares.

"Oh brave boy." The raven lean closer and whisper in my ear. "I'm watching you." He smirks and walks away with his other cold friends that were also staring at him in an odd way. I can't help but shiver.

"Wow you really are something Uzumaki. Thanks for standing up for me. Now you _better_ watch out. "Kiba said in a worried tone.

"I have nothing to be worrying about. He was being an asshole; I did what I had to do."

_Whyyyy? Why am I so dumb? I could have just shut up. Now I did the thing I wanted to avoid the most. To get involve with them…shit…_

TBC…

* * *

Uhhh…Hopefully the new story don't stink. I did change quite some stuff…yeah yeah now everyone will hate me…-sighs- go on bash me. Ehh whatever hopefully some people enjoy it.


	3. 100 laps?

**Disclaimer:…**

Chapter 2

* * *

"Hey Naruto, what class do you have next?"

"I have Science next…Orochimaru- sensei I think?"

Kiba paled a bit, "Wow the weird freak huh? Good luck with that."

"Eh? What? Good luck in what?" Naruto said with a frighten expression.

"Heh Heh Heh…You'll see."

"Okay, Kiba whatever you're doing you're freaking me out."

"Ha! I think you have class with Shino. Hey Shino do you have science next?"

The boy simply nodded.

"Great! You can go with Naruto. He has the same class with you. Alright see ya later."

"Wait! Tell me why good luck!" The boy just laughed evilly and ran away. _Dam you Inuzuka._

I turn around and look at the boy standing behind me. "Hey, Shino right?" He nodded.

"Let's go to class together." He nodded again. _A not talking type…great._ I stare at him and waited for him to lead the way. Several minutes pass and then the boy start walking.

Twisting and turning, we finally stop in front of the door. Shino opens the door and walks in motioning me to talk to the man with his back turn toward us. He has long black hair and he gives off a pretty creepy vibe.

"He's Orochimaru-sensei." He said in a deep voice. My eyes shot open trying to look at Shino again but he went to his seat already._ He does talks!_

Before I go up to the long hair man I took a quick scan at the room. My eye stops at a raven boy, who looks very familiar.

_"Oh brave boy." The raven lean closer and whisper in my ear. "I'm watching you." He smirks and walks away…_

"What the hell, why do I have to be in the same class as the bastard." I mumble.

"Can I help you?" someone hiss.

I froze in place. _This is the creepiest voice I ever heard in my life._ I turn to my right and came face to face with a pale skin snake eye man.

"Ahh!" I fell flat on my butt. I can hear some of the kids in the class snicker.

"Sorry for scaring you, you must Uzumaki Naruto right?" he asks

"Yep, the one and only." I quickly got off of the floor and stare at the teacher. _I finally understand why Kiba said good luck…_

"So… Naruto-kun your seat is next to ahh there Uchiha Sasuke." He point at the empty seat next to the Uchiha.

I froze up. _'Oh hell no, Kami you've got to be kidding me.'_ I nodded my head and walked over to the seat next to Uchiha Sasuke. I turn my head and stare at the raven, who was smirking.

The raven lifted his two fingers toward his eyes and pointed at Naruto. His mouth formed words who the blond can easy read. "I'm watching you."

Naruto turned away quickly from the boys' gaze, '_Ugh!_ _When is this class over?'_

* * *

I always hated this stupid science class, especially when this snake pedo freak is teaching. As usual I was daydreaming in the class and finally something interesting walked in.

Blue crystal eyes meet mine and were glaring right at me. I simply smirk back at him. When he fell on the floor I can't help but laugh. _'Stupid dobe.'_

When I heard the pedo freak was assigning the dobe to seat next to mind I couldn't help but mentally prayed to the pedo freak.

I watch him walk over and sat on the seat next to mine. He turns and stares at me. I can't help but smirk.

* * *

"Science is boring…I wonder when this is over."

Like a cue the bell rang and the blonde jumped up from the seat. "Yes!" He took out his schedule and scanned for his next class. "Gym…Maito Gai? Where is gym?" He saw Shino who was 3 seats down packing up, he decided to ask him.

"Hey Shino, do you know where gym is?"

"Second floor to the left then turn right." He replied.

"Oh thanks Shino I'll see you later!" he quickly grab his book bag and ran out of the classroom getting away from the sadistic raven as quick as possible.

Naruto was running too quickly down the stairs when he ran right into someone.

"Ouch...I'm sorry I didn't see y-"

He looks at the boy he bumps into and saw piercing green eye and red spiky hair.

_Shit, Sabaku Gaara!_

"I'm-m.. sorry I didn't mean too!"

"Just watch where you're going next time."

_Huh? That's it?_

Before he got a chance to say anything he felt someone jump on him. "Hey Naruto what are you doing here!"

"Kiba! O-oh I have Gym now."

"Really? Me too! Let's go together!"

Before I could say anything to the red head boy Kiba already drag me away.

Gaara watch as the mutt drag the blond away, somehow seeing that ticks the boy off...a lot. He doesn't like it...at all.

* * *

Naruto walk into the locker room filled with half naked boys. Everybody was doing their own thing not seeming to notice anybody else. He follows Kiba down the rows of locker and grabs a locker.

"Kiba and our fellow new friend are also here! This is great for your training Naruto-kun! You will exceed your youthful self in no time."

I turn around and saw the boy with the busy brows. "Bushy brow! You have gym too?"

_'Bushy brow?'_ everybody snickers at the statement.

"Yep, and I can't wait to meet with my Gai-sensei. He will train me much harder than usual!" Everybody sweat drops on the boys' comment. "Only he is that crazy around here." Kiba whispered. Naruto giggles at that and put his bag in his locker.

He took off his shirt and starts to change into his uniform; all of a sudden the locker room got quiet.

Naruto turn toward the door in time to see 4 familiar boys walking in. _Oh…what the hell..._

Without wasting time he quickly changes into his uniform and turn around. "Hey are you guys done?"

Everybody who was fully dress nodded. "Great, let's go."

He walk toward the door to gym but was shove roughly by the dam Uchiha.

"Watch was your going." He grit at the now smirking bastard.

"Oops, didn't see you there, dobe."

"Dobe? What did you say?" Naruto was so close in punching the smirk off of the bastard face but was grabbed by Kiba in time before he could do anything.

He can hear the bastards behind him laughing. "Dammit Kiba why did you stop me? I could have kick that teme ass if I wanted to!"

"Yeah I'm sure you can't, but you don't want to do that okay. If you want to survive in this school it's best to leave them alone. Now let's get going."

Naruto can't help but think that what Kiba said was true. He gritted his teeth, "Dammit!"

* * *

"My fellow students, training and workout for your body is the best way to help obtain youthfulness." Shout a man who was identical to Lee.

"YOSH, Gai-Sensei!" yelled Lee

"That's the spirit Lee, my favorite student!"

Naruto whispered next to Kiba, "Are you sure Kiba? They are not related?"

"No for the 10th time." He hissed back.

"Oh ho ho who's this new youth we have here?"

"This is Uzumaki Naruto-kun Gai-Sensei!" Shout Lee

"Well well Naruto-kun we should start out today with the easiest workout! 100 laps around the gym!"

My jaws dropped. "WHAT? Are you Insane?" _Dammit I have asthma…_

"Not at all Naruto-kun!"

Lee who was already running shouts "Gai-sensei, I will complete this task of 100 laps, I will not let you down!"

"That's it Lee, keep going. Now everyone go and jog toward the sun!"

"WHAT SUN?" everyone shouted.

Naruto couldn't help but to jog with the class. After a while he could feel his throat clogging. Breathing was starting to become very difficult.

"I…I ca…n't…run…anymore …Ki…ba."

"Already?..We only did a few laps." By saying that Naruto collapse to the ground on all four trying to breathe in air, but without his inhaler he couldn't get any air into his lungs. He was coughing and wheezing while he breathes in and out and he was starting to sweat rapidly.

Kiba stop and quickly ran to the fallen blonde. "Naruto! What's wrong?"

"I..I ha..ve…ast..hma." Naruto manage to squeeze out.

Kiba was looking frantic with no clue what to do. "Oh shit, what do I do?"

Just then Naruto was lift to a sitting position and he could feel hands rubbing behind his back. "You have an inhaler right?" Naruto look into pupil less eyes and nodded.

"Get his inhaler now!" Kiba nodded and ran toward the locker room.

TBC...


End file.
